


Locker-Mates

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, pre-teen!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(this is a sequel to Show-And-Tell, so I suggest that you read that first) It's been several years since that fateful day in second grade, but things have changed between the two friends. Will things get patched up between them? Or will something deeper grow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker-Mates

From that moment in first grade, Gundam and Hinata were the best of friends. Hinata would let Gundam play with his friends, Nanami and Komaeda, and Gundam would let Hinata play with his many pets. Hinata even managed to help Gundam with making some friends. But more importantly, they got to grow a bond that should be able to stand tall throughout their lives.

 Key word: _Should be_. Sadly, that was not the case. As the years went by and they all got older, things between the two of them changed. Hinata grew to be quite the mature little man; despite his many pimples, sqeaky voice, and greasy hair, he spoke quite maturely and was usually the rock of his friend group. Due to this, he was quite the popular guy. Most of the people who mocked him in grade school ended up becoming his friend. And it was all good for Hinata, he was happy to have so many people to talk to. But for Gundam, things were much worse. He pretty much lost all his friends after elementary school, except for Sonia, who was an outcast for her lack of knowledge of the Japanese language. He had only his animals for comfort, and soon he just distanced himself from the other kids and became a loner. Soon, he began dressing the part; all-black everything, baggy pants, and a lot of sweatshirts. He had a sweaty face, plenty of pimples, and his bangs started growing over his eyes. But he kept one thing the same through the years; his respect and devotion to Hinata.

 For a while, Gundam tried to communicate with Hinata. But, Hinata seemed to have forgotten about him. It saddened Gundam to think the same person who had promised to be his friend had forgotten about him all so suddenly. Gundam had tried to ignore the small feeling of sorrow in his stomach when he saw Hinata hang out with other people while he was left alone, but it still filled him with that insufferable feeling. He couldn’t exactly understand why he cared so much about what Hinata thought about him, with most people he just brushed it off, but with Hinata he feels so terrible. Luckily, he was able to ignore these feelings for a while, since Hinata was in separate classes than Gundam. It wasn’t until the second year of middle school did things begin to change for the both of them.  

Seventh grade, a year where everyone is sporadically hitting puberty and trying to find themselves. Gundam started this year just like every other, he hid in his hood when walking into school, went to his newly assigned locker, and started putting in the combination so he can put away some binders and folders he doesn’t need right now. But this time things were a little bit different. His locker-mate wasn’t some random kid he refused to talk to, or one of his bullies. It wasn’t even Sonia, unfortunately for him. “Hey Souda, do you mind shutting up for six seconds and giving me my schedule back? I need my combination.” Gundam turned to the owner of that voice and his eyes widened; plain, white, collared shirt, a green tie, and blue jeans. Brown hair with an ahoge,olive eyes, and a condescending look. Though there were some slight changes, Gundam knew immediately who this person was. “Hinata?” Gundam muttered as he stared at the boy beside him. Hinata turned and looked at Gundam, his head turning in confusion before his eyes widened, “Gundam…?”  

Gundam looked at him in shock; he didn’t realize Hinata would recognize him. Hinata smiled and stuck a hand out for Gundam to shake, which Gundam did shake, albeit a bit nervously. “I didn’t recognize you with all that…black…How have you been? I feel like we haven’t talked in years!” “We haven’t…” Gundam mumbled before opening his locker and removing some of his binders from his bag and putting them in his locker. Hinata’s smile faltered before he just sighed and opened his locker, putting his books in before wishing Gundam and good day and walking away. Gundam clutched onto the door of his locker almost painfully tight and watched Hinata walk away, a sharp pang in his chest growing as he felt that familiar sorrow creep up into him again. He ignored this feeling and just slammed his locker shut, walking to his class rather sullenly. This routine went on for several months; they’d have a two-sentence conversation and Hinata would always walk away first, then Gundam would feel bad for not talking enough. Despite this lack of proper conversation, a bond between the two of them did begin to form. Hinata began to talk about more and more personal things, and Gundam answered with more words. Sonia was overjoyed that Gundam was at least trying to make a friend, and all of Hinata’s friends were confused as to why he was talking to the “goth nerd”, to which Hinata would tell them to shut up. Slowly but surely, Hinata and Gundam were becoming the good ol’ buddies they were when they were in Elementary School.  

This particular day though brought back the bond they had when they were young. It was toward the end of the year, and standardized testing was today. Gundam has been studying for them all year, but he was still terribly nervous about it. So, he decided to bring a little comforting object with him today. He clutched it in his hand and walked to his locker, opening it quickly and taking out his books and putting them in his locker. Hinata went to his locker beside Gundam’s about a minute later, and they shared greetings while Hinata opened his locker. Once Gundam was done putting his things away, he took out the small comfort object and stroked it slowly in his sweaty hands. Hinata was busy chatting on, but once he saw what Gundam was holding, he stopped talking and approached Gundam, which caused Gundam’s cheeks to turn a dark red at the close proximity. He looked down at the thing in Gundam’s hand and pointed at it. The paint was pristine, not a chip after all these years, and the googly eyes looked just as new as it was in the first grade.  

"Is that….Steve?" Hinata asked slowly as he looked up at Gundam, who was staring at Hinata with wide eyes. "Y…Yes…It helps calm my nerves….and makes me think of good times…." Hinata smiled and put a hand on Gundam’s shoulder, "I’m glad. You know, I always wondered what you did with that rock. I just assumed you’d throw it out…" "Why would I throw out a gift?" Gundam asked and Hinata stopped for a moment, his cheeks slowly turning pink, before muttering, "I didn’t think you thought it was a gift…." Silence spread between the two of them; Hinata;s hand was still on Gundam’s shoulder and their eyes never stopped staring at each other. It wasn’t until Souda walked by to get Hinata did time seemed to unfreeze and Hinata quickly removed his hand and apologized over and over for leaving it there. Hinata wished Gundam a good day and quickly walked away. Gundam was still frozen, but after Hinata was out of sight he looked down at Steve and smiled. Suddenly, he was no longer feeling a pit of dread after Hinata left. Instead, he felt a slight tingly feeling; like a million butterflies were buzzing around in his stomach. His cheeks felt hot, but he didn’t care, and shut his locker and walked to class. He smiled at the thought of what just transpired a few seconds ago, and he felt that airy feeling continue to grow as he thought of Hinata. He wondered why he had this odd feeling when he thought of his friend, but he brushed off the thought and focused on getting to class and doing well on his tests.

 Meanwhile, Hinata was feeling the same thing and wondering the same exact thing as he walked with Souda to his first class. “Ya know dude,” Souda said, breaking Hinata from his train of thought, “that moment I caught you having with Gundam looked kind of gay….” Hinata rolled his eyes and punched Souda’s shoulder and told him to shut up, but suddenly the thought of something like that didn’t feel so…weird…But Hinata was sure it was just the stress of testing that was messing up his thoughts. But I can assure you, that was _not_ the reason…


End file.
